


Training Ground 16

by Moonlight_Rhapsody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DILF Tobirama Senju, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Song Inspired, Tobirama is just hot, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Rhapsody/pseuds/Moonlight_Rhapsody
Summary: A quick glimpse into the life of the Senjus.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Training Ground 16

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first foray into Naruto fanfiction and it has been a VERY long time since I’ve written any fanfiction at all, maybe since 2003-ish? I started with writing Sailor Moon fanfiction way back when I was in high school/college then life got in the way. I will probably re-post my old fanfics when I can. I was primarily posted in ASMR (“A Sailor Moon Romance”, anyone remember that?!) back then and my own Geocities website (oh my goodness, I’m really dating myself!) under “Callista Matthews.”
> 
> Anyway, I never stopped reading fanfiction, eventually spreading out to Harry Potter and then Naruto fanfictions. Recently I was inspired to start writing fanfiction again and with the current world climate, I have some time on my hands.
> 
> I am very inspired by quotes and song lyrics for my ideas. With each story, I’ll put down the quote that inspired it and, like this one, a song. I highly recommend that you YouTube the song and play it while reading the fanfic or for enjoyment later. 
> 
> BTW, this is not beta-ed so be forewarned and be gentle! Constructive criticism is always encouraged, hate and non-constructive criticism is not welcome. 
> 
> Also, goes without saying but DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THE QUOTE AND SONG LISTED. ALL RIGHTS RETAINED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. 
> 
> “The relationship between husband and wife should be one of closest friends” - B.R. Ambedkar  
> Song: “We Make It Look Easy” by Anuhea

Training Ground 16  
By: Giancarla / MoonlightRhapsody

CLANK!

TINK!

CLANK!

A cool late afternoon in Konoha was punctuated by the sounds of kunai and shuriken being thrown and clashing. The sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard all around Training Ground 16 as flashes of blue, silver, red, and pink streaked across the field. If there were any spectators around, their jaws would have dropped from the spectacle in front of them.

The blur of blue and silver eventually stopped in the middle of the field as the sun started to set. The tall and imposing figure crossed his arms, “I think this is sufficient for today.” Though he wasn’t wasn’t panting, his breath was more rapid than at resting. 

Red and pink stopped in front of him. She tucked a stray hair behind ear and gave him a saucy smirk. “Are we tired now Nidaime-sama?” She was breathing normally to his slight chagrin.

Tobirama’s silver eyebrow slightly arched as he watched her with a smoldering gaze. He approached her until he was within mere inches from her, his taller form towering over the pink-haired kunoichi. Even with her heeled sandals she only reached to his shoulder with her line of sight directly to his chest. A very wide and well-defined chest as she could personally attest to. Sakura knew what he was trying to do but the tactic never fazed her, even when they first met. 

He knew that she wasn’t intimidated though greater men have been. He would have been insulted if that were what he was going for however that wasn’t the emotion he was attempting to incite in her. He bent down low to line his lips next her ear, so close that the words that came out of his mouth felt like a caress. “You know good and well that I can go on for longer…and harder than this, wife.”

Sakura’s eyes drifted close as a subtle shudder went through her body. Damn him! He knew exactly what his voice did to her. His words also took no prisoners; the word choices were deliberate in their selection and delivery. The power and intensity of his presence caused a hot sensation to spread throughout her body. She knew he was aware of how he affected her but two could play this game.

While his head was levelled to hers, she slightly turned towards him to whisper in his ear. “Hmm, perhaps. What a shame. I wanted to go on longer…and harder. I guess not today.” With a slight gust as she turned, the sassy swing of her hips enticed him as she sauntered away, almost daring him.

‘The minx.’ Tobirama thought. She loved challenging him on a regular basis and was one of few people who knew how to bring out deep emotions from within him as well as set his blood on fire. He was far from the unfeeling reputation he knew he was known for but he was more detached and controlling of his emotions than others, especially his older brother. He was a level-headed and practical man and those were qualities that helped him become an effective Hokage. He had been content in his previous life, married to the village and the villagers were his children, until she came into his life and showed him that contentment was no longer enough, especially when he was given a second chance at life. 

With a speed that would have been assumed as a Hiraishin had it been anyone else, he appeared in front of Sakura, blocking her way, and stopping her in her tracks. His mouth crashed down on hers, searing heat exploding between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist to secure her position. Neither attempted to pause in their attempt to devour each other. 

Theirs was an intense and passionate relationship though outsiders would say the complete opposite. They were not openly affectionate in public, especially Tobirama, with only slight and infrequent touches from Sakura and their wedding rings denoting a more-than platonic relationship. In private, they could barely keep their hands off each other and reveled in their love. Though they lived in times of peace, the shinobi life had no guarantees of tomorrow. Living each day like it was the last was a concept drilled into Tobirama and Sakura from an early age. They had no foreknowledge of when their time together would end so they savored each day as a blessing.

She had no idea where the last shred of common sense came from but Sakura gently eased her kiss’ pressure and Tobirama responded in kind as they separated their desperate kiss. He slowly relinquished his hold on her body and she untangled her legs from his hips. She slowly slid down his body; that was probably not the best idea as the sensation only accentuated the heat that flared once again. 

They were both panting from the lack of oxygen in their lungs. She smiled and reached up to Tobirama’s cheek, stroking it tenderly with her thumb. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and said, “Husband, as much I as I would love to keep going, we are in a public place and who knows what kind of scandal would start if someone caught the Nidaime and the Hospital Director in, what I’m sure would be, compromising positions.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully.

He gave her a small smile; he really couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. “Thank you very much for your consideration of my virtue.” He bent down and kissed her again, slightly deeper than the kiss she gave him. “We shall continue this later. You are right, however. Plus, we have something else to retrieve before we go home. Who knows what antics Anija has been passing on to Chieko and Kano.”

Sakura let out a laugh. “I would be more worried about what Hashi might be teaching your son rather than your daughter. Chieko may resemble me physically but she has your personality. I’m sure she won’t stand for any of her uncle’s hijinks.” Their fraternal twins were the light of their lives and Hashirama took to being an uncle like duck to water. He loved watching and spending time with his three-year-old niece and nephew while their parents were away. 

Kano was a sweet-tempered little boy who had taken after his father in looks but somehow inherited Hashirama’s temperament, to Tobirama’s mild lament. As he was his parents’ child, he was also quite gifted in intelligence and chakra control. He was a happy-go-lucky toddler, often trying to cajole his much more serious twin into mischief. He was a bit of a mama’s boy who much preferred to follow Sakura around the hospital when his father would bring him to visit her during her lunch breaks. He enjoyed his Uncle Hashi’s company the most but also loved to play with Uncle Naruto when he had time. Being the Nanadaime Hokage kept him quite busy these days. 

Chieko was the apple of her father’s eye, quite possibly because of how scary similar she was to him. She was quiet as her brother was loud and would many times be the one to discipline her wayward twin though she was only older than him by two minutes. Also equally as gifted as Kano, she also had a maturity to her that belied her young age. Quite the old soul in a young child’s body. She preferred the company of her father and tried to imitate him when he would train in their large backyard which bordered the Konoha forest. She loved to proclaim to everyone who would listen that she was going to be a strong kunoichi like her mother, a powerful shinobi liker her papa, and become Hokage herself. Maybe Naruto had rubbed off on her to some degree as well…

Sakura extended her hand towards Tobirama who took it without hesitation. The sun was starting to lower into the horizon as the pair started back into the village to collect their children.


End file.
